The White Rose
by Krith
Summary: Dark, and his friends Satoshi and Argentine, have a schoolproject about christianity. They visit a graveyard, where they meet a very beautiful christian, Krad Hikari, which they mistake for being a girl... Shounen Ai.
1. Chapter 1, Part 1

Tears ran down the cheeks of the grieving man, clothed all in black. He lay gently down the white rose on his beloved dead body, and took some steps backwards. "Farewell… my daughter."

And then, the body became one with it's mother again, the earth.

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

"It's boring here", complained the young man. It was seen clearly that he didn't belong to the place, by his wild looks. Violet wild hair, which was short in back, and that, matched his beautiful amethyst eyes. His body was gorgeous, even boys would admit that. And he was clothed in all black clothes, dark leather trousers and a black shirt. Around his neck hang a silver chain, and his ears had three silver earrings on each ear.

Eventually, he wasn't alone. His friends were there also.

"If you hadn't that BIG ego of yours, Dark, I would surely had fallen for you", answered Argentine, and stared at the other gravestones. "And I think it's rather… dumb to disturb the peace here, Dark. We're here because of a school project, not a vacation." His sandy brown hair was a complete contrast to his dark skin, and his grey blue eyes turned this mix really beautiful. Though, he was rather short and he looked like to be 15 years old. But, he wore black trousers, and a black T-shirt. Over that, a coat which suited him rather well.

"Aww, how nice, Argh-chan", answered the violet haired man, whose name was Dark. He made a rather… irritating pose on the gravestone, which I don't want to describe. "You should become a priest, little one."

"Can you two stop bickering, please?" asked Satoshi irritated. He hadn't said anything for a while, and was often forgotten by his two friends while they irritated each other. But, he didn't really mind that. He had short blue hair, ice blue eyes and was very handsome. Thanks to his looks, and intelligence, he was one of the most popular boys at school, much to Darks dismay. But the genius boy never gave it a thought.

"Oh, why, creepy boy?" Dark placed his arms crossed behind his head, and stretched his shoulders. "Don't I look sexy to you, like Argh-argh?"

"No." Satoshi stared emotionless at the older teen.

_He's always so emotionless… what's his problem?_ "You aren't funny."

"Why should we?"

"Ah. Well, then I will have to entertain myself…", said Dark and started to make some sort of strange dance on the gravestone, how he managed to that, I don't know.

"Dark! Stop that! Somebody can see you!" said Argentine angry.

"Who in the hell would go to a graveyard except from the priest and all other churchmen!" Dark laughed.

"Me, perhaps?" said a calm voice with an English dialect from the behind of Dark, and all the three teens flinched. None of them had noticed the person!

Argentine and Satoshi stared at the person, and the young violet haired man turned around to see a really beautiful girl, which looked like to be in their age. She had long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. She had gorgeous golden eyes, which mesmerized all the three teens. She wore big black coat, which covered her body, so it wasn't seen. She didn't really suit in all black clothes.

"Can you please go off that gravestone?" she said in a calm tone.

_Oh, god, she is really gorgeous…_thought Dark, he took a step towards her, but eventually, he stood on gravestone, and fell right down on the ground.

The black clothed girl offered a hand to help Dark up, and he took it. "Thanks", he said. "What's you name, gal?" He noticed she was in the same length as he.

"My name is Krad Hikari", she answered, then turned she around, and walked away from the boys.

"H-hey! Wait!" said Dark and ran after her. The other two boys walked slowly after him. She didn't look back at him, but still walked, until she stopped at a grave.

Krad bent down, and put a rose on the grave. Then she did the sign of cross, and put her hands together to whisper a prayer.

Dark would go to her, if Satoshi hadn't prevented him. When he saw the look in his friends eyes, he turned his gaze back to Krad, who still whispered a prayer.

"Come, Dark, we should leave Hikari alone", said Argentine.

"But…"

"No buts, she has lost someone, and therefore needs to be alone." But, who thinks Dark should listen? It all ended up with dragging the boy out of there…

* * *

I got no idea for a pet name to Argentine. Only Argh-chan and Argh-argh. And I thought it was no idea to use the meaning of the name itself.  
If you have read Terry Pratchetts books, you should now what 'Argh' means. I have a strange fantasy, so don't blame me.

Is this fanfic worth to be continued? I noticed that Argentine and Satoshi is ignored a lot but… ah, well. I don't have the energy to change that. Toooo lazy.  
I got the idea from Ellis Peters book 'The Rose Rent', with the main character Cadfael. There have been made series with Ellis Peters books, it's really good, you should see it…  
Anyway, I don't know Argentine's personalty yet, so he's rather OOC, I think.  
Please review, if you got the strength. :P


	2. Chapter 2, Part 1

**Chapter. 2**

"Why did you drag me out from the graveyard yesterday! I wanted to introduce myself to that gal!" Dark yelled at his friends, at lunchtime, at school. His two friends sitting beside each other, eating their lunch, and ignoring Dark. "And she'd probably know my name, when I'm totally gorgeous!"

"Oh, really?" said Argentine. He drank from his bottle of water, and then turned his face up towards Dark, giving him a calm gaze. "I think it was best for Krad Hikari to be alone. Wouldn't you want it if you've had lost someone dear to you?"

"How do you know that it was someone dear to her!" Dark gave him a challenging look, and clenched his fist.

Satoshi answered Dark instead of Argentine. "Logically, why would anyone go and visit someone's grave?" The genius turned his head towards his friends and continued. "And from the fact we have, Hikari prayed when came to the grave, and made the sign of cross. She's Christian. She wore black clothes, which everyone except the priest wear on a burial, as respect to the dead, to show their grief. And…"

"Yes, yes, I get it now! Just stop acting like a detective, Creepy Boy!" said Dark irritated, very clearly. _What's their problem? _"But why couldn't I ask her of her phone number?"

"It is possible to get elsewhere."

"Ah, good!" Dark hade now turned happy, and sat down beside Argentine, eating his lunch. "Then how is it possible to get her phone number, Argh-argh and Creepy Boy?"

"Do you know what a brain is, Dark?" said Argentine, and stood up. The school bell was heard, time to go to class.

"What? Yes, I do…" Dark was confused.

Satoshi stood up, stretching his arms. "Well then… Use it."

"You're mean!" Dark said like a hurt child, really silly, in fact.

Argentine smiled teasingly, and chuckled. "Oh, you don't mean that", said the sandy brown haired teen sarcastically.

* * *

"_Farewell... my daughter."_

_"Will you let her end her suffering by death, Hikari?"_

_"Onii-san? Can you hear me?"_

_"In nomine patris et filii et spiritus sancti, Amen..."_

_"All those voices…Memories… they're haunting me, father…"_

_"You must find your own way for living…"_

_"Curse all of you! Curse god and everything about him!"_

_"You can't running away forever…"_

_"KRAD HIKARI!"_

The dreamer woke up, panting heavily, and brought its hand to the cross that hangs in a chain around its neck. The dreamer regained its calm nature, but couldn't stop the tears that ran down of its cheeks.

_"Is it still haunting you, the past?"_

The angelic human placed its arms around it, to comfort itself. "I can't forget you… I can't. It hurts… so much…"

Dark stepped into the big and wide church, and the sounds of his shoes was heard clearly. But nobody cared, anyway. They all in there were in deep prayers. But, in fact, there weren't many in the holy church.

It was rather dark in there; the only light that came in was from the coloured windows, and the candles that were on fire.

_They told me to use my brain, and I do it now. If that Krad is Christian, I could find her here. _An old man gave him a glance, before he continued to pray, and mumbled: "Today's youth…"

The violet haired teen was about to laugh, but he stopped himself. _Does they think I'm Goth? Well, close enough, guys… _

He glanced over those who were there, and walked pass all the benches, gave everyone a short glance, to see if they were that angelic Hikari. Then the teen had walked pass all the benches, he stopped some meters away from the altar. Krad was nowhere to be seen. _I could ask the priest were he is…_

* * *

"Was it anything more, Hikari-kun?" asked the priest Kosuke Niwa, talking to a young believer in front of him, in his office. He was brown haired, and brown eyed. Rather long, and had a rather cute face for being a middle-aged man. He wore the ordinary priest clothing.

The priest smiled slightly to the blonde before him, and waited patiently for an answer. _Krad is a true believer of the Christ, but… even Hikari must learn how to love, again. The love of a beloved one is buried, and the dreamer has forgotten how to feel._ Poetic thoughts, but they won't help anything.

"No… father", answered Krad sad, but cool.

"Well, then. Good bye, my friend…"

"Good bye, father." The blonde leaved the room, said nothing more. The priest looked after Hikari, until the door was closed.

Kosuke sighed, and turned around to go to his son, waiting for him. _Daisuke usually doesn't come here, he's not Christian… or he perhaps will be. _

* * *

"Oh, god, were is she?" Dark asked himself, and stared up in the ceiling in the church. He sat down on one of the benches, sighed tiredly. He had looked for the angelic gal the whole afternoon… right after school, and still hadn't find her.

The purple haired boy took of his jacket, and placed it down beside him. A relieved sigh came from his mouth. The jacket was sure warm. He glanced over a girl, sitting a bit away from him. She had grey short hair, and green eyes cute eyes. She was very cute, but when Dark noticed her long red coloured nails he blinked. _Innocent, yet dangerous. She could defend herself really good with those… _He slammed himself on the head. What was he thinking really?

The gal wore a school uniform. He noticed that she came from the same school as him, when se saw the school emblem. She was deep in prayer. _She's from my school… and she prays? Well, looks like she needs to be alone… _He yawned. It was boring here.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again, Towa stared in the ceiling for sometime, then she stood up. The grey haired girl walked fast towards the entrance, or exit, of the church. _I must go for shopping tomorrow. I perhaps I need a new skirt…or does I already have one?_ Wondering to herself, about clothes, she didn't notice the person she suddenly walked into.

"Ah! Sorry, mister!" she said, and helped the man up. When she saw his face, she opened her eyes wide. He was so… beautiful. Grey blue eyes, dark skin, and sandy brown hair. So cute… but yet, beautiful. Mature to mind, and teen till body. _OMG! WHAT GUY! HE LOOKS LIKE A FIFTEEN YEAR OLD GUY BUT AT THE SAME TIME LIKE A 20 YEAR OLD!_ She blushed a deep red.

"No need to apologize, miss." The words that came from the boys lips was calm, and… so cool…

"I'm must go now", said the boy, just like in those action movies were when the lovey dovey girl had to be parted from her boyfriend, so he could go out on a mission… or something like that. When the boy started to walk pass her, she turned around to grab his arm.

"Wait! My name is Towa! What's you name? And what's your age? Which school?" she asked fast. She needed those answers, or else she perhaps never more would meet him.

The boy turned around to face her, and said, "My name is Argentine. I'm 17 years old. And…" his gaze turned to the school emblem on her shirt. "-… I go to the same school as you." _YES! THE HOT GUY GOES TO THE SAME SCHOOL AS ME!_

"Good bye, Towa-san", he said unintentionally very seductive. Argentine turned around, and walked away from her into the church, leaving her all blushing. _Oh god…Can I ever make him love me?_

* * *

"God morning. Time to go, Dark", said Argentine in Darks ear, who flinched and said, "Who's there! God!"

"Yes, this is the one god speaking to you", said Argentine sarcastically. "Get up now, you need to get home. You can't stay here the whole night…" A muffled noise came from the purple haired's stomach. "… And you need food."

"Well, yes, yes… be patient…" Dark stood slowly up and yawned. With the aid from Argentine he came out from the church, and got help to come home. When they entered the teen's house, Argentine sighed. _Same messy house…and same lazy Dark.  
_

The sandy brown haired teen helped Dark to his bed. "Mhm… Sleep…", mumbled the older teen like child. Argentine blushed. When Dark was in the bed, she slept peacefully. Argentine stared at him a time, before he stood up. But… he couldn't go home. A hand was holding his leg.

"Argentine… stay…", a tired voice mumbled. The sandy brown haired teen blushed more, but obeyed. He lied down beside Dark on the bed. The purple haired boy embraced Argentine like a cushion, and the mature boy blushed even more, if that was possible.

But… after some time, he slept peacefully like Dark. Thinking about his feelings… and dreaming sweet dreams about a certain boy.

* * *

Someone took up Dark's jacket in the church. The person readed the name 'Dark Mousy' on it's inner side. _Well then, I have to find you… 'Dark Mousy'.__  
_

* * *

I'm sorry for the late update, I have recently been on Nightwishconcert. IT WAS INCREDIBLE! (I think the concert has effected my mind, no every time I hear 'Slaying the Dreamer', or any other really HARD Nightwish song, I start to head bang and imagine that Nightwish is playing right there. ;)

And I'm also sorry for writing such boring chapter… mutter

OH MY GOD! I'M UNDERAGE TO WRITE THIS STORY!  
… Anyway, I don't have the energy to stop. Neither can anyone stop me… evil mind laugh

So, what I meant before in the other chapter was that Argentine is a country also. And for those of you who don't know who he is, read the manga. He makes his entrance in the tenth volume of D.N.Angel. But, the name comes to knowledge first in the 11 volume.(SPOILER ATTACK!) Anyway, here's a picture.  
http/img. I hope you understand that the one to the left is Argentine, not the other one because that's Daisuke. (Like anyone wouldn't recognize him.) think this story will be very influenced by the music I listen to, and probably I will write some lyrics in the texts… But most of them will be Nightwish, I'm sure. :P

… And, so you know, Risa and Riku won't be in this fanfic. Only Towa-chan, I like her, but hate Risa and Riku. So, apologize to those Risa and Rikulovers!

**Kyuseisha no Hikari - **Thank you very much. :) Intresting view of the fanfic. I never thought them like they all had their own 'lights'.

**Chibi Milk** - s Thank you :) And I have written shortly about him up there. points higher up

**neko-nya **- Well, bad fantasy mixed with headache leads to Argh-chan. XD Well, I think it's best to let i begin like that. Someone who hasn't seen the series or read it, will be confused like Dark. That was the purpose with it. XP You seem like it, so, as you wnated. here's the baaaaaaaaaad update with **1 **none-shounen ai happening.

**Shuumatsu **- Thanks. Give me now that Kradplushie and the cookie! >3

**Sakuya Hiwatari **- I think the same as you.

Thanks for enyoing this fanfic. I hope you review with more opnions, suggestion/request and so on... I need them to continue! >3


	3. Chapter 3, Part 1

**Chapter 3**

Sleep eyed, the young Mousy sat up in his bed, and just realised something. He had forgot his jacket in the church. This was his thoughts and reaction:  
_Tired… Sleep…_ And eventually fell of the bed.

As the clock strike nine with a wonderful little cheery song. In Darks opinion it was the most horrible sound he ever heard, and soon was the clock in the supposed clock-heaven.

After a time, the young and all DISASTER looking Dark heard the doorbell rang. And he waked up. "Shit!" Fast as he could he dressed himself, in of course all black. He ran like a madman to the door, and as he opened the door, it flew up like in a storm.

"Good…", began Dark but drifted off in his own perverted dreams at the sight of one certain person.

* * *

As the redheaded boy knocked politely on the door, the blue haired boy of his dreams, Satoshi Hiwatari, opened it. "Yes?" His cold eyes scanned the redheaded boy. "Daisuke Niwa, if I am right?" 

"Err… yes!", said Daisuke all blushing. In his hand he held a little rose. He put a nervous smile upon his lips. "I… would like to tell you something…"

"Come in then", said Satoshi and hold up the door for Daisuke to come in. The boy mumbled thanks to the taller boy and walked nervous in.

Daisuke heard how Satoshi closed the door behind him, and then said to him, "Follow me." The redhead was leaded to the living room which was very well cleaned.

"Please, sit", said Satoshi and gave the sofa a glance, before he sat down in an armchair. Daisuke also sat down, his eyes looked around in the room, until they met Satoshi, who patiently waited for the boy to talk.

"Err… I would like to tell you something that I have realised for some time ago…"

* * *

Dark suddenly realised how MESSY his apartment was. A deep red blush was spread over his face, and Dark really looked like anyone of his fangirls. "Er… I'm sorry, I mean… Good morning!" 

"Good morning", answered Krad polite. She was holding something in her hands, and then she held it out to him. The teen identityfied it as his leatherjacket. "You forgot it."

All more red and embarrassed, he took the jacket. "Thank you…" Then he suddenly realised he hadn't introduced himself yet. "Erh, my name is Dark Mousy, I was in the church to tell you that…"

"I know", the blonde simply said. Dark wanted to kiss her already. "Er… Would you like to come in?" He took a step aside so she could walk in. "Sorry, about the mess."

"Yes, thank you. That's alright." Krad stepped in, and the teen enjoyed her smell. _Does she take perfume or what?_ He closed the door behind her. "Would you like to eat something? Or drink? Maybe tea or what?"

"Tea, please", Krad said with a smile.

* * *

"Well, good bye, Niwa", said Satoshi to Daisuke, who stood quiet beside him. 

"Goode bye, Hiwatari-kun", answered Daisuke as he walked out through the door, without giving the elder teen even a glance.

He heard the genius close the door behind him, and Daisuke sighed deep and sadly.

All depressed Daisuke walked home. His tears ran down the childish but cute face. "Why must I always have such bad luck…?" He still remembered Satoshi's words, or rejection, about Daisuke's love to him. _I'm sorry, Niwa. But I don't love you. _It was clearly that Satoshi didn't intend to sound hurting, but in Daisuke's ears he did.

Pain was haunting the redheaded boy. Now, he knew Satoshi would never like him… never as Daisuke liked him.

* * *

After a sometime, finally Dark came with a cup of tea to Krad, and they sat down in front of each other in the dining room. It was an unpleasant silence, the only that was heard was the clock ticking all the time. 

To break the silence, Dark asked slowly, "How did you know I lived here?"

"Simple enough, it stood in the jacket with green letters." _Oh, god… I'm making myself so silly… She just thinks that I'm a clown…_

The teen looked shameful down in the table, but looked up a bit. The girl's golden eyes was watching him with an really creepy look, like creepy boy(Satoshi). "I wonder… why did you want to meet me?" Krad asked curious.

Dark thought as fast as he could to get an answer. "Er… I… Christianity… Oh, yes! I have a sort of... Christianity project in school… and you're Christian, right?"

"Yes", Krad answered and gazed calmly at him. She was making him more nervous than he already was.

"So… I would like to ask you some questions about it…"

"Maybe some other day then, perhaps", said Krad and drank a little of his tea.

"Er… what?" Dark was getting confused. Didn't she have time or what? Then why hadn't she said it just right that, so then they could meet some other day?

"I have a meeting with a certain person soon. In about 20 minutes." With grace the blonde woman stood up and said simply, "I know were the door is." She then walked to the hallway. Dark gaped open-mouthed with surprise. She was even MORE hot than he knew…

"Wait!" he said and fast came up on his feet running after her, and she stopped. Her eyes were scanning him, and he felt like she was a police or something.

Like a boy in love, Dark said low, "The real reason I wanted to meet you… was that I like you sort of…" He slowly leaned towards her, so their faces were only inches away from each other. "… Or even perhaps even love you…" Their lips meet in a kiss. Dark kissed the girl with passion, hoping for an answer from her.

And then she kissed him back. She entangled her fingers in his hair holding his head so he couldn't move away from her, if he ever dared. He pulled the girl closely to him, and explored her mouth, as she searched in his.

_She has rather masculine body…MASCULINE BODY!_ He suddenly pulled away from the blonde who glared at him.

"What?", Krad asked angrily. Dark patted at the blondes chest, as the blonde looked confused at him. And Dark realised something.

"Are you a guy?" Dark whispered frightened.

"Yes, I'm a man", Krad said confused. "Why do you ask?"

* * *

**Well, well...**

Now at last Daisukes little part came in.  
It was saddy… SatoshixDaisuke lovers don't hate me! For My Pain infected me! They're a new sort of Gothic band. Or something.

I'm thinking about writing a fanfic about Northern Mythology. You know, Scandinavian Mythology, those consisted of Odin, Thor, and so on. But it must have DarkxKrad, or I will die with no possibility to return… or whatever.

More Nightwish in my head. I have bought the newest Nightwish album. And my new favourite Nightwish songs is 'Deep Silent Complete', ' High Hopes' and of course, 'Passion and the Opera'. -  
I think those three songs will influence my writings. And perhaps some Dark Moor or Rammstein songs. And t.A.T.u. And Dir en Grey. Or, a lot. :3

In some coming chapter I will write about some of my events on McDonalds. Now I think it's fun to be there. :P

By the way, remind me that I hate bananas… Damn, I ate one.

**Sakyua Sohma - **Me too. Thanks for you like it.

**Kyuseisha no Hikari - **Thank you so much! I'm glad to hear something so encouraging from a skilled fanfiction author like you! I shall try to keep up, but the school takes so much of my time...

**Chibi Milk -** Laugh Thank you, I shall try to give you more enjoyable chapters. :)

**Kurai Seraph - **I have written in the end of chapter two who he is. If you read D.N.Angel volume 10 and 11 you will know who he is. Anyway, I like to make Dark so stupid. I think that makes the story better. Anyway, thank you! -

**neko-nya - **Laughs I think the name 'Argh-chan' is boring, but you and some others seem to like it. Thanks. Well... sort of. He has rather complicated history which you will discover in the future. Lasagna?

**catseyes77 -** Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you. :)

**Shuumatsu - **I thought it was boring. XD No need for that, I'M the one who is supposed to worship YOU! Thank you!

**Koway Oceshia - **Ehehe... sweatdrop I try to make it as complicated I can do. But perhaps my two braincells who was killed in a fight can't make it.

I want to say thanks to my friend **Daik** who has read this chapter and told me about my spell misstakes. Also, she told me to change it a bit so it turned out like this. Thank you also for your LONG but nice review. :)

I would like to say thanks to all reviewers! Your reviews have encouraged me to write more, I hope you will enjoy future chapters!

- _Krith_


End file.
